NOT APPLICABLE
This invention has been created without the sponsorship or funding of any federally sponsored research or development program.
The present invention relates generally to a breech plug for muzzle loading firearms and particularly for such firearms when using a preformed cylindrical pellet of explosive material which has a central longitudinal bore.
The practice of loading a muzzle loading firearm with black powder in a conventional manner is still popular with traditional muzzle loading enthusiasts. However, the use of preformed cylindrical pellets of explosive material has become increasingly popular. Although the pellets have many advantages, they have limited application. The pellets are recommended for use only with percussion in-line firearms. The pellets are not recommended for use with flintlock and sidelock muzzle loading firearms. The pellets are easy to load and represent a consistent quantity of explosive material. The pellet seats or is supported at the opening of the breech plug of the in-line muzzle loading firearm. Since the opening of the breech plug is not specifically designed for a pellet, there is a tendency for the pellet to be out of axial alignment with the axis of the barrel. If one or more additional pellets are added, these additional pellets will also be out of axial alignment with the longitudinal axis of the barrel. This reduces the consistency of the discharge to some degree. Also, the pellet is not always centered within the breech chamber relative to the longitudinal axis of the barrel. This factor further reduces the consistency of the discharge. These and other difficulties experienced with the use of pre-formed pellets of explosive material have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide a breech plug for muzzle loading firearms which enables pre-formed pellets of explosive material to be used with flintlock, sidelock (caplock), as well as percussion in-line muzzle loading firearms.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a breech plug for a percussion in-line muzzle loading firearm which forms an improved seat or support for pre-formed pellets of explosive material and for maintaining the pellets in axial alignment with the barrel of the firearm.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a breech plug assembly which enables pre-formed pellets to be used with all types of muzzle loading firearms.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent tot hose skilled in the art. The invention resides in the combinations of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.
In general, the invention consists of a breech plug assembly for a muzzle loading firearm. The breech plug assembly includes a housing which is screwed into the back opening at the breech end of the barrel of the firearm and a plug which is screwed into the rear opening of the housing. The housing contains a chamber for receiving a pre-formed explosive pellet and a fire channel which intersects the chamber. The plug has a tapered forward end for entering the central longitudinal bore of the pellet. The tapered forward end functions as a seat for the pellet to assist in axially aligning the pellet with the central longitudinal axis of the barrel.
The invention also comprises a breech plug assembly for in-line muzzle loading firearms. The breech plug assembly includes a breech plug which is screwed into the rear opening at the breech end of the barrel. The breech plug contains a chamber for receiving a nipple for holding a percussion cap. The breech plug has a tapered forward end for entering the central longitudinal bore of the pellet and for forming a support for the pellet.